Open Up Your Eyes
by mitkit99
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THE SONG IS OPEN UP YOUR EYES BY DAUGHTRY! FEM HARRY! This is the story of how Hailey Potter and Cedric Diggory were reunited after death.


_A single rose left to remember_

 _As a single tear falls from her eye_

 _Another cold day in December_

 _A year from the day she said goodbye_

It had been well over a year since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, since Voldemort's return had become knowledge and since Cedric's death. Hogwarts had created a memorial for the former Hufflepuff, one of the first casualties of the second war.

Standing in front of the memorial was a young witch, now sixteen. Her dark hair was blowing in the icy wind and her face was red, tears streaming from her blue-green eyes. A single red rose was clutched in her hand.

Her name was Hailey Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, and Cedric's later girlfriend.

 _Seems it's only been a moment_

 _Since the angels took him from her arms_

 _And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow_

 _But as they laid him in the ground_

 _Her heart would sing without a sound_

Hailey and Cedric's romance had been a whirlwind that shook the entire school. Not only were they the only two contestants in the tournament, but Cedric was also a few years older than her. She was the girl they loved to hate, and he was the golden boy.

Despite all that, they fell deeply in love. It was a love deeply envied till the tragic end. Cedric sacrificed himself to keep Hailey safe from the Dark Lord.

It had almost been two years since the Hufflepuff had died and Hailey had been busy. She was the symbol of the war against Voldemort, the one girl prophesied to save the world.

Today, she was just a grieving lover.

She knelt and placed the blood red rose at the foot of the memorial, her tears dripping down her face as she put the rose down before standing up and starting to walk away, singing softly under her breath as she left to get ready for the war to come.

 _For the first time you can open your eyes_

 _And see the world without your sorrow_

 _And no one knows the pain you left behind_

 _And all the peace you could never find_

 _Is waiting there to hold and keep you_

 _Welcome to the first day of your life_

 _Just open up your eyes_

Over a year later, a now seventeen-year-old Hailey stood in forest, the resurrection stone in hand, staring at the faces of everyone she loved and lost. Her parents stared at her with soft smiles. Sirius and Remus gave her slight smirks. She smiled at all of them before her gaze focused on the one person she longed for more than all of them.

Cedric held out his hand. She walked forward and almost sobbed as it past through her like smoke. "You're almost there, kitten."

She smiled slightly. "I'm ready." Her eyes turned pleading. "Stay with me."

He gazed at her, bringing his hand to attempt to cup her cheek. "Forever."

 _A single lifetime lays behind her_

 _As she draws her final breath_

 _Just beyond the door he'll find her_

 _Taking her hand he softly says_

Hailey came to in a world of white. Her glasses were gone, and she walked around what looked like King's Cross station, able to see perfectly.

Her eyes drifted around her for a few moments before she ahead and saw two familiar figures. One was Dumbledore but the other…

"Cedric." She breathed out the name and ran towards him. He caught her easily spinning her around and clutching her close. "I missed you."

Her whisper caused him to clutch her closer. "I missed you too, kitten. But it's not time yet. So close but not yet."

She pulled back and looked at him in confusion. "I'm dead. Voldemort just killed me."

The former headmaster caught her attention. "Yes, he did. But you aren't going to stay dead. Only you can kill him Hailey. You must return to defeat him. Only then can you rest."

She turned and looked at Cedric who looked so tired. "You're so close, kitten. Just a little bit longer."

 _For the first time you can open your eyes_

 _And see the world without your sorrow_

 _And no one knows the pain you left behind_

 _And all the peace you could never find_

 _Is waiting there to hold and keep you_

 _Welcome to the first day of your life_

 _Just open up your eyes_

She kissed him, nodding before she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself being carried by Hagrid.

She listened as Voldemort gloated her death and at Neville's beautiful speech. Knowing exactly the perfect timing, she flipped out of Hagrid's arm and the battle began.

It was a long fight, but the results were worth it. Neville, Ron, and Hermione killed Nagini while Hailey slaughtered Voldemort.

The second the dark lord was dead, she collapsed in the rubble, hearing Ginny scream for her. She wasn't focused on him though.

Cedric was waiting for her when she opened her eyes.

 _Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight_

 _Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry_

Hailey Potter, the heroine and savior of the Wizard World, died during the battle of Hogwarts, minutes after defeating the biggest enemy of light magic to date. She was buried in the castle's cemetery. A monument was built on top of her grave, just feet away from the one the represented Cedric.

The others' lives moved on. They got married and had kids that went to Hogwarts and learned about Hailey and Cedric and Dumbledore and Snape and all the others lost in the war.

In the void of eternity, where the souls of all magical beings returned to after death, Hailey and Cedric were happy. There was no war, no pain, no death, no heartache.

There was peace and happiness and eternal life and love.

 _For the first time you can open your eyes_

 _And see the world without your sorrow_

 _And no one knows the pain you left behind_

 _And all the peace you could never find_

 _Is waiting there to hold and keep you_

 _Welcome to the first day of your life_

 _Just open up your eyes_


End file.
